1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dice and, more particularly, is concerned with a five-sided dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple sided dice have been described in the prior art; however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention. A search of the prior art has been conducted by the applicant, and no prior art five-sided dice have been found.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,279, dated Aug. 14, 1984, Larson disclosed a playing device, in particular, a die having a body shape as a regular dodecahedron having twelve faces and a plurality of countable indicia one to six. Each total from one to six appears on precisely two opposite faces. Moreover, the two faces containing a given total lie on parallel opposing faces so that each opposite face is provided with the same number of recesses and therefore the die will be evenly balanced at all parts from its center. Each indicia is conical in shape and is recessed in the body adjacent to the dodecahedron faces. The faces of the die are pentagonal in shape and the placement of the indicia are such that the indicia on each planar face is identical to the number of indicia on the opposite planar face parallel to the first mentioned planar face. Thereby providing a perfect balanced die with its center of mass coinciding with its geometrical center whereby greater random playing results are achieved and less chance for trickery.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,875, dated Feb. 5, 1991, Capy, et al., disclosed a die containing eight planar hexagonal surfaces and six convex portions capable of producing random results when thrown. The convex faces are dimensioned so as to constitute areas of unstable equilibrium to favor positioning of the die on one of the hexagonal surfaces when so thrown. The die can be marked with card values and suits associated with a deck of playing cards whereby a set containing the marked dice can be utilized to play poker card games. Moreover, the card values and suits can be positioned on the dice so that marking of the dice can be performed in a two pass printing process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,897, dated Sep. 3, 1968, Mitchell disclosed a concept which has to do with an octahedral die which is as nearly perfectly balanced in a numerical and physical sense as is reasonably possible. The totals around all six corners equal 18 and the sides 1-2,3-4, 5-6 and 7-8 are opposed. When this die is cast from the hand and comes to rest on a flat surface, the facet or side facing skyward is opposed to the unreadable downward side. Significantly, the same amount of material is not taken from each side but from around a given reference point. This die is unique in that it is eight-sided and has sequentially oriented dimpled pips which coordinate in totaling 18 around any given corner.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,497, dated Jan. 24, 1989, Reidenbach, et al., disclosed the ornamental design for a game die, as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,632, dated Apr. 29, 1986, Moore disclosed the ornamental design for a game die, as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,569, dated Jan. 11, 1983, Polite disclosed the ornamental design for a ten-sided die, substantially as shown and described.
While these multiple sided dice may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.